Not just another Monday morning
by crisssquared
Summary: Darren and Chris met on the set of Glee. They had both seen a little of each others work but had never met in person before. Stepping "behind the scenes" to see what they really thought of each other... This fic starts of a little slow (My apologies for that...:D ), but please stick with it-it's only going to get better (Hopefully...!) I live for reviews :) Rated M for f


**Chapter1**

Monday morning. The worst kind of morning. Chris woke with a yawn and pawed at the desk next to his bed  
trying to find, and eliminate, the alarm sounding from his phone. Stretching, his hand touched something soft and  
warm. "Oh Brian" he yawned. "One day...maybe one day I'll wake up and find something more human in my  
bed".  
Brian just stared at Chris before beginning to clean himself. "Nice" thought Chris, and headed toward the  
shower. Gotta love Mondays.

As the jug clicked, Chris flipped his laptop opened and fired it up. Heading back to the kitchen, feeling relatively  
more awake, he poured himself a mug of coffee and headed back to the computor screen. Perching at his desk,  
he spotted a notification which had sprung onto his screen. The latest Glee script. Clicking the icon, he bagan to  
read the latest notes on the next episode. The name of the episode stood out, but for no reason in particularmostly  
due to the fact that the movie of the same name had been on repeat lately. Chris loved Drew Barrymore  
as much as the next guy, but seriously...there was only so much Hollywood Romance Cheese he could handle.  
Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he continued reading. The cast list...same same. Chris  
Colfer...Lea Michelle...Cory Monteith..Diana Agron...Naya Rivera...Darren Criss...Mark S...Hang on a minute.  
"Darren Criss? On Glee? Darren Criss is going to be on Glee. DARREN CRISS is on Glee. When the hell did  
this happen?!" As Chris tried to rationalise what he had just seen, he continued reading, flicking through the pages  
faster and faster until reaching the scene with Darrens name in.

_**Kurt enters Dalton Academy and is rushed towards a large hall where a group of guys are beginning_  
_a song. He see The Warblers for the first time, and the dashing Blaine starts up with Teenage_  
_Dream***_

The dashing Blaine?! This was going to be interesting. Opening a fresh page, Chris tapped into Google "Darren  
Criss Glee". Ok. So, apparently, he was last to know.  
Ryan had been talking about a possible love interest arc for Kurt, and Darrens name kept appearing in the  
sentances. As always, Ryan wasn't giving anything away-lots of "possibly"s and "maybe"s. But that was enough  
for Chris. Rehearsals started in a couple hours, so he shut the laptop down and grabbed his jacket. There was a  
possibility that his Monday was about to get better..

Chapter2

It was just another beautiful day in LA as Darren headed out to his car. He couldn't help feeling chipper. He'd finally scored a  
gig on Glee after trying out so many times. His new character, Blaine, was debuting today at rehearsals and he couldn't wait.  
He'd been on the phone this morning to his folks, and had explained his new role...well, as much as he knew of it. A high  
school student in an all boys preppy school. A high school student who may or may not be a little bit gay.  
Growing up in San Francisco, he'd had plenty of chances to interact with "alternative" lifestyles, but he had to admit he was a  
little nervous. Not because he had to "play gay", but because he had a sneaking suspicion that Ryan Murphy had plans up his  
sleeve involving a guy called Chris Colfer. Never one for labels, Darren had always been cautious with his private life. Never  
referring to himself as "gay" or "straight"-he preferred the fluidity of sexuality. Not saying the he was a man ho, just a guy that  
knew what he liked. And it didn't necessarily have anything to do with gender. He'd experimented through school, but was  
never open about it. Private life was just that. Private. And he intended to keep it that way.  
Heading onto the freeway to the studio, he cranked the windows down and the stereo up. Katy Perry blasted out of the  
speakers as he sang along. A song he had never really liked much, but now it was going to be his introduction to the world of  
Glee. It was funny how life worked sometimes.  
Pulling up to the studio, he rummaged through his glove box to find his pass. This still felt so surreal. Like being the new kid at  
school when everyone is a couple years ahead of you. Lifting his sunglasses onto the top of his head, he flashed his biggest  
smile at the security guy in his booth and handed over the pass. "Welcome to the set Mr Criss. Head to the bottom of the  
parking lot, and follow the signs to the trailers. You should find yours no worries, but there will be heaps of folk around to  
show you the way. Have a great day!" Darren thanked him, waited for the barriers to lift, and drove onto the lot.  
The security dude wasn't wrong. The place was buzzing. This was going to be the 6th episode of the season so far, so the  
regular cast were back up to speed and in the swing of things. He spotted Amber and Lea heading into their trailer and nearly  
swerved off the road. He needed to play it cool. He was "one of them" now...weird.  
Pulling into an empty space, he rolled the windows up and sat in silence for a moment, composing himself. He could do this. It  
would be a breeze. Right?! "Deep breaths Darren. Just breath." Repeating the mantra, he opened the door a little too excitedly  
and jumped out of the car...straight into some guy walking past. "Oh shit! Dude, I'm sorry. You all good?" Standing upright  
after bending to collect his notebook, the stranger turned toward Darren. Shit. Chris Colfer himself. Great work Darren. Way  
to go. "You must be Darren" smiled the not-so-stranger. "I'm Chris. I hear we're going to be working together. Nice of you to  
jump right on in with the introductions" Chris grinned at him, stretching his hand out towards Darren who was still staring like  
an idiot. Did Chris look this good on TV? He couldn't be sure. But man, those eyes..."Stop it. It's day one Darren. Behave  
yourself". Once he'd finished giving himself a stern talking to, he offered his hand in return. "Darren Criss. Nice to meet you in  
person. You know, rather than on the TV or internet. Not that I watch you on the internet. Dammit. Man, I'm sorry, I babble  
when I'm nervous...you'll get used to it". Chris couldn't help but laugh-he'd heard Darren be compared to an over zealous  
Labrador puppy before-with the big brown eyes and super over excited personality...he could see the similarities.  
"So, do you know where you are going?" asked Chris. "No, not really" said Darren. "Could you point me in the direction of my  
trailer? Man that sounds so crazy...like, I have a trailer. Insane". Allowing Chris to take the lead, Darren locked his car and  
followed behind him toward the trailers. "This is you I think". Chris motioned to a smaller trailer ahead of them. "Awesome.  
Thanks man. I guess I'll see you in there? The set I mean, not the trailer. Not that you can't come in if you want to. You know,  
I just mean..." "I get it" laughed Chris. "It's all good. See you in 30?" With that, Chris left, leaving Darren to head into the  
trailer, sit on the couch and call himself an idiot. Over and over again.

Chapter3

So that was Darren then. Having the wind knocked out of you was always the best way to meet someone officially for the first  
time. During the brief meet, Chris couldn't help but stare. Darrens eyes were just...big. And so brown. And that grin... Chris'  
subconscious bitch slapped him in the face and reminded him that Darren was straight. And the new guy. And his new cast  
mate. A million and one reasons why Chris' mind shouldn't be wandering where it was wandering.  
Chris headed toward the studio after showing Darren to his trailer. He needed to start the transformation into Kurt in time for  
his few big scenes today. For starters, he was off to "Spy" on the competition-the Dalton Warblers. What a name. Chris was  
also going to be participating in his first on screen kiss today. But not with Darren/Blaine. With Max "Karofsky" Adler. After  
the months of on screen abuse, it turns out Ryan is changing lanes again and making Max's character a closeted gay. That'll  
throw the Gleeks off. From what Chris had seen online, everyone out there was expecting Kurt to get his first on screen kiss  
today, but they would have no idea that it would be Max. From the look of the script, it didn't look like Kurt was going to enjoy  
it much either.  
Heading into wardrobe, Chris noticed his outfits laid out for him. So just a few costume changes today then...  
He said his "Hello"s to the team and sat himself down in the chair. Eryn from make up got to work turning him into Kurt, and  
they got to talking. She started asking Chris about todays shoot and what was involved. She asked if Chris had met the newie  
yet, and he nodded. "Yep, in the parking lot this morning-he nearly knocked me clean over! He seems like fun though". "I bet  
he does!" she replied, and winked at Chris. What the hell was that supposed to mean!?  
While the hair stylist was doing his thing, the door opened and in walked Darren. He was wearing a dark navy blazer and grey  
pant combo with a striped navy and red tie. His hair was all over the place but he was looking pretty hot. The blazer...well...let's  
just say it fitted him pretty well. "Chris! Hi!" He practically bounded over and sat in the seat beside him. Chris looked in the  
mirror and noticed Eryn smiling. He filed it away to remind himself to ask her what the hell that was about later.  
"So, whadda you think?" Darren smoothed down the front of his jacket and flashed a grin at Chris. "Nice. Very nice-I like it.  
Not so much with the hair though...kinda ruins the preppy look, dontcha think?" Chris smirked in Darrens directions. "Well,  
duh, that's why I'm in here, right?!" Darrens stylist joined the threesome, and got to work gelling his hair back and officially  
turning him into Blaine. Oh the power of hair gel. Instantly, as he stood and turned to face Chris, Darren looked grown up,  
mature, smart, smooth, suave hot, sexy...so sexy...dammit. This Monday may be going better that Chris thought it would, but  
still. He needed a permanent cold shower today. Just having Darren next to him in the flesh, rather than dressed as Harry  
Potter on the internet. Saying that though, he still managed to pull off hot nerd pretty well in the musical. But in real life...in  
those well fitting pants...Chris could feel himself regressing into a hormonal teenage boy.  
"Um, Chris? So, what to you think? Will I do?' Chris hadn't even realised Darren was talking to him until he heard his name.  
"Oh! Yes, yeah, totally, you look great! You'll be warblering in no time!" WARBLERING?! Realllll smooth Chris.  
All dressed up and ready to go, the boys heading toward the Dalton Academy set. The place was huge. Massive staircases,  
chandeliers, long hallways...it was beautiful. Bradley, this episodes director, walked up to them both and shook hands with  
Darren, giving Chris a friendly smile. "So then guys! You ready to do this? Right, your marks are just at the end of the  
corridor. You'll start there, then Darren-you're going to take Chris' hand and run towards me here. Chris, let him take you-hes in  
charge leading the way. OK? And you're overwhelmed by the whole thing. This handsome young man comes into your life  
and literally sweeps you off your feet and down the halls of Dalton. You both got it?" Darren nodded. "Sounds easy enough"  
Chris said. It was. Art was emulating life. This would be a breeze.  
"ACTION!" The call went out for the first take and as they talked Chris noticed the slight changes in Darrens voice as he  
became Blaine. He had a softer tone, a more gentle quality to his voice. Darren grabbed Chris' hand, the softness taking them  
both by surprise, and started to take off down the corridor, Chris trailing behind him, looking around in awe. It really wasn't  
hard to act this scene. They got to the end of the corridor and Bradley shouts "CUT! Awesome guys! Great first take!".  
Darren comes to a sudden halt, while Chris is still looking at the chandeliers on the ceiling and he barrels straight into him,  
knocking them both to the ground where they landed in a pile of limbs with a thud. Chris looked up at Darren lying practically  
on top of him and his heart skipped a beat. "SHIT! Darren, you ok? I'm so sorry. Past life. Magpie. I dig shiny things and got  
distracted". Darren stood up, smiled and offered his hand to Chris. "All good man. Paybacks a bitch, right? I think I had that coming". Accepting his hand, Chris allowed Darren to pull him to his feet. Was it just his imagination, or was Darren really not  
letting go of his hand? And he was smiling. Still. Straight at Chris. Over thinking much?! Chris pulled his hand away from  
Darrens, and thought, just for a second, that he saw a flicker of sadness in Darrens eyes as he removed the warmth of his hand.  
The almost-becoming-awkward silence was broken by Brad shouting "Right guys. Take two. From the top"


End file.
